I'm Only Loony For You
by Rupert Grint's Biggest Fan
Summary: Ron has a hidden secret but what happens when he decides to let loose and tell his closest friends?


**Greetings from Planet Earth! Lately, I've been focusing on my one-shots but if you have any suggestions for a story, that'd be great. I also have a poll on my profile for you to decide on what story I'll write.**

**Setting is in the 7th year, where they're supposed to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. But I'm pretending that they're not. Also, Hedwig going to be alive, okay?**

**Enjoy the short story. It's only going to be about 5 chapters. **

* * *

The Sorting Ceremony had just come to an end and all students were sent to their dormitories. Nobody enlightening had been sorted into Gryffindor, which greatly disappointed the Weasley twins as they were looking for some pranking cronies. Ignoring their complaints, Ron made his way up the staircase with Harry and Dean by his side. Suddenly, the staircase moved to another room and the three had to turn to another flight of stairs. When they reached the Fat Lady, Harry yelled out the password so that Gryffindors behind them would hear.

"Sugar spun quills!"

The password had not recently been changed so the Fat Lady welcomed them back and swung open. The Gryffindors rushed inside, chattering and gasping at the new Quidditch posters and shiny suit of armor in the corner that previously was as rusty as a 1743 Galleon.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ron squeaked, nervously.

Harry turned around from examining Seamus' broken arm to face Ron. He smiled reassuringly and nodded. After all, Ron was his best friend. As they made their way to the dormitory stairs, Hermione stepped in front of them.

"Where are you two going? Lavender is having a party for the Gryffindors! You two _are _Gryffindors, aren't you?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

"You _hate _Lavender, don't you?" Ron pointed out.

"Well, I'm working on being kinder to people. You should try it, too," Hermione snapped.

"You're doing a horrible job of it," Ron countered.

Before the argument could get out of hand, Harry snapped his fingers in front of their faces and took a deep breath.

"Hermione, we won't be long. He just needs to say something to me. Something he doesn't want anyone else to hear. We'll be down in a minute," Harry promised, hoping that Hermione would leave them be.

"Whatever he has to say to you is definitely worthy for me to hear," Hermione said, not obliging to Harry's request.

"Fine!" Ron spat at her. "Come on, let's go somewhere quiet."

"How about the Great Hall? Wait... no... the house-elves are still tidying up. The owlery?" Hermione suggested.

Harry looked at his redhead friend for confirmation. The latter agreed and they left Gryffindor tower, shrugging off Fred and George, who were nosily asking questions. They managed to avoud Snape as they had done many times previously in order to get somewhere. In this case, the owlery. Shutting the door behind them, Harry sat down on the threshold with his two dearest friends.

"Alright. What is it that you need to say?" Harry inquired, curious.

"Hurry on with it, Ron. I do need to begin studying for our Herbology class. We're covering more complex plants this year, you know," Hermione urged.

There was no point in hiding his secret any longer. What good would it be if he hid the truth from them? He might never have a chance.

Ron blurted out, "I'm in love! I really am!"

Harry's head snapped up to look at Hermione, considering that he knew about her crush on the ginger between them. There was an unmistakable smile creeping on Hermoine's lips.

"With who?" Hermione inquired. Harry could see crossed fingers by Hermoine's side.

"Luna," Ron answered, simply. "It's Luna."

Hermione's face fell at his answer. She'd been hoping to hear her own name. Instead of worrying over the predicament in front of Ron, she attempted to stay optimistic about the situation at hand. Harry, however, was estactic, despite Hermione's pained reaction.

"Well, that's just grand, isn't it?" Harry exclaimed. "You're adjusting to less clingy women. I remember when Lavender called you Won-Won. Now that I think about it, that relationship last year couldn't possibly have survived. But at least you're fancying somebody who you have a bond with."

"Neville might have his eye on her as well," Hermione said.

Ron shook his head. ''Neville said last year that girls are not a priority to him. He said it right in front of you!"

"His opinion may have changed concerning girls," Hermione said to him.

Ron didn't respond to her at all. He just looked over at Harry and began striking up a conversation about presenting himself around Luna. It was very irritating to Hermione that she was not included in the co

nversation. She sighed deeply and listened intently to the two boys speaking.

"Tell her how you feel without using an overload of words," Harry advised. "And act like you know what Nargles are or it's no use. That aside, you'll be charming."

Ron didn't seem so sure about the last part. He asked advice from people he knew so that mixed opinions would be given. Seamus suggested kissing her immediately and running off which would make him seem mysterious. Lavender begged him to go out with her again but Ron swiftly let her down, casting a disgusted face at Harry to prove his point on what he thought of the idea. Parvati just rolled her eyes and said that most boys just want the looks out of girls.

When Fred and George were asked for advice, they yelled, "Later" and ran out of Gryffindor tower to search for Luna.

"No! Come back here!" Ron screamed at them. Glancing at Harry and Hermione, he saluted and ran out to catch his brothers.

Hermione and Harry exchanged looks of amusement. If anyone was faster than Ron Weasley, it would easily be said that his own brothers were quicker. And there was no way he'd beat Fred and George in this round.

* * *

**Okay, how is it? I'm only going to put in about 3 or 4 more chapters unless nobody likes it. That would be a shame because I always put in effort when I'm writing. Anyway, I will be getting straight to the point.**

**I love this story so far! Review please! :) **


End file.
